Luke - empty chairs (reposted)
by starlight7417
Summary: Luke Castellan. The boy who was meant to die a hero. But what happens if he recovers and finds out that all his friends are dead and it's his fault... Songfic -Empty chairs at empty tables


**A/N: This is a songfic based on the song from Les Miserables and I chose to use Luke because when I was watching the film for the millionth time and was singing along to the songs I finally heard his voice in the lyrics and in Marius I saw the son of Hermes. Anywho I don't own any of it and I hope you enjoy… This is practically my first fic ever so don't be too harsh although all reviews are welcome and any flames shall be used to toast my marshmallows. Well I suppose I should let you get on with reading it, so enjoy… well not quite enjoy considering the themes behind it…. **

**What if Luke had survived and recovered from his wounds after defeating Kronos, and then he finds that all the people he loved or could call his friends are dead and it's all because he killed them….**

**Ok reposting it without the lyrics but i'm sure you guys can figure out how it goes with the lyrics anyways so look up the song if you want because I do not own it.**

It was that day when I awoke in the infirmary at camp half-blood, Lord Apollo healing my wounds. The wounds that were meant to kill Kronos and myself… to prove to everyone that I was a hero and not just a failure and a coward. I never thought that he would escape and use me as a puppet to destroy what was left of the heroes of Olympus.

* * *

I never wanted to join him in the first place. For months he slipped into my dreams urging me to join with him. Trying to tempt me. I was stronger than he thought so he worked on my seeing my deepest fears and desires and then he offered me the chance that he knew I would long to take. The chance to be a hero. Overthrow the gods and let the heroic demigods rule Olympus and the world. My darkest desire, a chance to overthrow Zeus and dishonor my father.

* * *

Everyday I watched them as they prepared to raise an army to fight Kronos. I wished that somehow there was a way to warn them and tell them that they would never be able to defeat him. We all knew it… the titan had become too strong. I watched as bit by bit I destroyed them and with each one of them fell they took a piece of me with them.

* * *

All they wished for was that when the battle was over they would be able to live in peace once more. I only wish that the gods could have been hurt to and not just the emotional pain from their children dying. Then I could have at least justified my actions, but without them hurt I was just a murderer and a traitor.

* * *

Rachel warned them that tragedy would strike any attempt but led by that jerk did they listen? No. no they did not! If he hadn't made Annabeth fall for him no doubt most of the campers would have lived longer. It was all Jackson's fault …He was lying to himself and he knew it. No it was me.

* * *

As I walked around camp I saw something that I never thought would happen. Every god who had a demigod child, and Hera, was gathered around a campfire saying a tribute to them in ancient greek each of them adding their own part:

Τα παιδιά μας θεϊκό πηδάλιο βήμα πέρα δώθε για να σε ειρήνη ετοιμάζονται για το αιώνιο ύπνο κάτω από το σώμα και όταν εμείς έχουμε θρηνήσει επ' άπειρον μπορεί να σας μιλήσουν λέξη και hallow στη σκέψη σας ομορφιά είναι ατελείωτες ώρες τώρα μην ξεχάσετε τον αγώνα είναι πάνω σε ειρήνη και να δείτε για γραφτεί

I couldn't hold back my tears knowing I had caused this pain in the gods but yet I had not hurt them.

* * *

When I first woke up from that nightmare I did not at first see my father sitting on the bed across from me in the empty cabin, but instead I saw Nico. The king of the ghosts stepped forth a ghost himself and beside him appeared Annabeth, Thalia, Travis, Connor, Chris, Clarisse, Leo and Percy. It was then I sank to my knees under my father's unseen eye.

* * *

Still under the watchful eye of my father I looked up at my friends. The images of them that only I was seeing and right there and then I begged for forgiveness. I begged them that I would do anything if they would just let me live in peace but then it broke me when they asked if I would exchange my life for theirs. Of course I would but I knew there was no way in Olympus that Hades would allow it no matter what I did to try and persuade him… even if it meant he got Nico back.

* * *

In that moment I felt my father's strong arms pulling me up to him and for the first time in the history of the universe Hermes the god of pranksters, thieves and athletes hugged somebody.

* * *

As they faded I held back tears feeling that I had failed Annabeth… from the age of 7 I had been her guardian and I had raised her while Athena was too busy god only knows where and now I finally saw that she wasn't coming back and it was because of the power that I had had at my hands.

* * *

Slowly I watched myself get older. Every day I watched and waited as camp half-blood was brought back to life with the gods and soon they were at play with their new children but every day without fail my father would come to find me and he knew that he would find me at the mass monument for the fallen. I would sit there hour after hour and think of them and then I returned to my cabin feeling empty and alone. Nobody knew me…. Not anymore. I knew just who to blame. Kronos had changed me but I couldn't bring myself to hate anyone but me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and pretty pretty please review 3  
The passage in greek says: Children of our godly helm**

**Step forth to be at peace **

**Prepare for your eternal sleep**

**Below the earth and where we weep**

**We may forever speak your word**

**And hallow to the thought**

**Your beauty is everlasting now**

**do not forget your fight is over**

**Be at peace and see for evermore**


End file.
